


Surprise Visit

by Ahavah



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets a surprise visit from Merle. </p>
<p>- SPOILERS for Season 3 -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For the WalkingDead_TV Drabble Prompt 008 - Surprise

“Surprise!” Merle jumped out of his cell jazzhand-style just as Daryl entered.

Daryl fell backwards, heart lodged in his throat, as Merle burst into laughter. “What the hell?” Daryl's voice was high as he scrambled to his feet. “You're dead, man!”

Merle's face suddenly sobered. “Yeah, about that, baby brother. I'm real sorry, truly I am. Glad it was you that second time, though. I know it musta been hard, but I reckon you, if anybody, earned the right to put me down at least once or twice.” He thumped his stub on Daryl's shoulder, waking him with a start.


End file.
